Just give me a reason
by Emmettloverforevertilltheend
Summary: After Bella's party, Edward changes, Bella realizes and breaks up with She moves and takes two of the Cullens with Friendships will A family will
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so as you can tell, I am not a big fan of Edward. I just reread part of new moon, and thought that Edward was a little harsh and why would Bella have to put up with that. So I have been experimenting with different Scenarios. I don't own anything, so enjoy!**

It happened. There was no way of reversing it. No way of taking it back. Jasper Attacked me, or tried. Edward just made it worse. It has been 2 days since it happened. The Cullen's weren't in school besides Edward, and every chance he got he would blame Jasper for this. Finally I just couldn't take it anymore

"Bella I am sorry if Jasp-" I cut him off.

"This is in no way Jasper's fault! Did you ever stop and think that maybe he was feeling everyone else's blood lust and on top of it his! If you have to blame anyone, blame yourself. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have been pushed into the table. It is solely your fault, so don't go blaming other people for your wrong doing." I said pushing him away and getting into my truck.

"Bella we need to talk-." He started but again I cut him off

"Damn right we need to talk, I'll be home later around 6." I said as I rolled up the window and drove to my house. I made a final decision, I can't be with Edward anymore. I got to my house and ran inside. I got a piece of paper and a pen and started to write.

_Dear Jasper,_

_I just wanted to write a final goodbye to you. Edward keeps blaming you for what happened and I just wanted to tell you, that in no way is this your fault Jasper Hale. Do not I repeat do not go blaming yourself for this, you felt everyone else's blood lust on top of yours. I just wanted to tell you that if you ever receive this letter, I want you to know that I love you. I always thought of you and still do think of you as an older brother. I finally decided that Edward and I are to different to be together. He treats me like a baby and I am sick of it. Just always remember that this was never your fault and that I will always think of you as my brother and I will never forget you. I hope we see each other again someday, tell Emmett that I will miss him tremendously, please tell Alice that she will always be my best friend, tell Rosalie that I thought of her as my sister and that I love her, and tell mom and dad I said goodbye. Remember even though Edward and I are not together anymore I am always a phone call away._

_I love you, I miss you, I will always remember you,_

_Bella._

_ps. give Edward a kick in the balls will you?_

I sat there looking at the note. A tear fell down my cheek, not because of me leaving Edward, but because I am leaving a second family behind. My phone vibrated and I looked down it was from Edward.

Can you meet me at the house?

-Edward.

I quickly sent a text saying I will be there in 10 minutes. I grabbed the letter and got in the car. About 10 minutes later I got to the house. Edward was no where is sight so I walked up the stairs and opened the front door. Everyone was standing there. I walked up to Jasper.

"Bella I am so sorry, it is-" I cut him off.

"Jasper it is not your fault, don't blame yourself, I know I don't." I said putting an arm on his shoulder."Here this is for you." I said handing him the letter. He opened it quickly and read it. Venom pooled in his eyes as he looked at me. If he was human he would be in tears right now.

"I love you little sister. Thank you." He whispered hugging me. He slipped something in my pocket and whispered, "It's my phone number, I don't want to lose contact with my favorite human." he said more quietly so only I could here. I couldn't help but smile.

"Edward can I talk to you?" I said looking at the man I once loved. My eyes cold and hard as I looked at him. He didn't say anything, he just followed me out of the house and into the backyard. "Edward it's over." I said looking at him. he seemed surprised.

"what?" he asked shocked.

"I can't be with someone that doesn't make me happy. Were done Edward, I don't want to be with you." I said stronger. I looked at him once and then walked back in the house. I looked at the people I once thought of as my family, they all looked sad except Rosalie, she had a sense of pride on her.

" It was nice getting to know you all." I said as I looked at them. Rosalie came up and gave me a hug.

"You're making the right decision." She whispered before she let go.

"I know." I said looking at all of them"you will always be my second family." I whispered.

"Bella." It was Emmett this time. He ran at human pace to me, if he were a human, like jasper he would be crying right now."Bella just tell me you are joking that this is all just a game. I don't want to lose my little sister." He cried into my shoulder, and let me tell you it broke my heart to see him like that."Just please stay Bella, even if you're not dating Edward, stay." He sobbed once more. I looked at Rosalie for help. The look on her face told me she was as lost at what to do as I was.

"Emmett, I will always be your little sister. You have my number, I am only a call away, sure I won't be in Forks anymore, but once I figure out where I am going you can come visit me and we can have a hell of a time, deal?" I said looking at my big brother who looked heart broken.

"Deal" he said still hugging me as if I would disappear at any moment. Finally he let go. "I will call you every single day, and if one of those days you don't answer, I don't care what the reason, I am going to hunt you down and make sure there isn't a cut on you understand?" He asked me putting his arms on my shoulders.

"Yes Em, I understand." I said.

"I love you little sis." He said hugging me one last time before I left.

"I love you to big bro." I replied letting a lone tear slip from my eye. I said goodbye to the rest of them and left. I got in the car and drove, I drove and drove until I got to New York. New York, the place I would be staying for a while. My phone started ringing and I pulled over. I looked at the I.D. Emmett.

"Hey Emmett." I answered smiling.

"3 days! 3 days I haven't heard or seen you Bella, you had me so worried." He practically screamed into the phone.

"I'm sorry Emmett, but I am looking to buy a house in New York right now." I said to him looking straight ahead at the cars buzzing by me.

"New York! That is so far away Bellyboo." Emmett said sadly into the phone.

"Em, I know but I always wanted to live in New York!" I said with a little excitement in my voice.

"Fine, but as soon as you're settled in I am coming to Visit."He said, but I could tell there was a smile on his face when he said it.

"That is fine by me, tell everyone I said hi!" I said enthusiastically into the phone.

"Will do belly love you."Em whispered. His voice full of sorrow.

"Love you too big brother." I whispered as I hung up. I started driving again. Finally I settled into a small town just outside of New York City. My knew home I thought as I looked at the sign that said 'for sale' it was a 3 story house with a bunch of windows. It was absolutely breath taking.

"Are you looking to buy the house?" A man asked from behind me. I turned around and nodded at the man. He reminded me a lot of Billy Black.

"it is for sale for 12,000." he said. What this can't be right.

"here." I said handing him the cash. Before I left Carlisle and Esme gave me 800,000$. They told me that it was for me to use whenever I need. They also gave me a credit card with no limit on it. They said that I am still their daughter and they will take care of me no matter what. I felt a accepted with all the Cullen's except Edward.

Whenever I was around Edward it was like he I was 5 again. I couldn't do anything without him having to go with me. I was babied and it was degrading. Looking back now, it felt as though I was merely a distraction. Whenever I would ask him something he would roll his eyes before answering with a completely boring tone. Don't get me wrong, I did love him once, but after the attack and killing of James it felt like he couldn't care less about me.

"Thank you, enjoy your new home." The Realtor said as he walked to his car. He came back with a set of keys, and then once again walked back to his car and left. I walked in to find the home already furnished and it was amazing. The whole parlor was a maroon color with white couches and chairs, dark hardwood, a crystal chandelier, and a huge flat-screen t.v. It was perfect. I decided to call Emmett and tell him that I have settled in.

"Hello?" Emmett answered.

'Em I settled in! I just bought a home that came fully furnished!"

"Belly that is so great! I can be up there tomorrow if you want me to be." He said with a smile in his voice.

"Sure that would be great, and you can bring Rose if she would like to come." I said and I heard a squeal which I am assuming was Rose."I won't be home until 3 because I am starting a new school tomorrow, but the key will be under the door mat." I said.

"Okay Belly we just booked a flight we will be there at 5 tomorrow morning." Em said excitedly.

"That's fine Em, well I have to let you go, I have to go shopping for clothes. Love you two." I said

"Love you!" Em and Rose said at the same time before the line went dead. Shopping. I hated it so much but I have to get clothes. After about an hour of fighting with myself I finally decided I needed to get clothes so I hopped in my car and drove to the nearest mall, which was two hours away. At the mall I went to Victoria secret, Forever 21, Deb,Nine west, and a lot more stores. By the time I got home it was 11 p.m. I put all my clothes and shoes away, took a shower and went to bed. My room was a sky blue with black and white curtains, a black and white bed spread and black chairs. There were 3 other rooms besides mine. Rose and Em can have there pick when they get here tomorrow morning, I thought to myself.

I decided to go to bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

* * *

The next morning I was woken up by someone going through my closet. I opened my eyes to see Emmett sitting on one of my chairs staring at me like I had 3 heads. So Rosalie must be the one in my closet.

"Good morning Medusa." Emmett said cracking a smile.

"Wha-?" I started to say before looking at the mirror on one of my walls. Oh, he was referring to my hair."Rose what are you doing in my closet?" I said. She came out with white skinny jeans a black t-shirt and Steve Madden combat boots.

"I enrolled us three in school. Emmett and I are going to stay a while if that's alright with you.'' She said smiling at me.

"That's great you two, I have spare bedrooms take your pick, you two can live here with me." I said getting off my bed and hugging them

"Thank you Bells, We took a look around when we first got here and I really liked the red and beige bedroom." Emmett said excitedly.

"Well it is yours now. Enjoy!" I almost yelled loudly. I was just so happy they were staying here with me. "Rose is that what you are wearing?" I asked pointing to the outfit she had in her hand.

"Yep, now we need to find you an outfit." She called over her shoulder while running back to my closet. She came back a minute later with Black skinny jeans, an Emerald green one shoulder flowy top, and green flats. It was a perfect outfit. "Perfect. Now I got to do your hair." She said pulling me across the hall to their bedroom. She sat me down in her bathroom and straightened my hair. She put brown eye shadow and a little eyeliner on me and then we headed out the door. We would all be seniors. We got to the school and everyone was staring.

"Great." I mumbled.

"Bella, don't be the shy passive person you were when you came to forks, this is your chance to start fresh." Rosalie said before getting out of the car. She was right. I followed her and stood next to her. Em came up from behind us.

'My two favorite girls in the world." He boomed making everyone look at us strangely. We just kept walking. we finally got to the office and got our schedules. Emmett and I had the same classes together and Rose had all but one. "So here's the plan. Bella and I are siblings, and Rosalie you are our adopted cousin?" He said apprehensively.

"Okay" Rose said before walking off to her first period class. This was going to be a long day, I already could tell.

* * *

**And there you have it chapter 1... 1 review=1 chapter so review review review! xoxoxo...oh and who else would you like to see in later chapters it could be any one from twilight.**


	2. unexpected kidnappers

**Hello readers. So I know I have been slacking, but here is chapter 2! Happy reading.**

Emmett, Rose and I Headed to first period which was AP Calculus, with Mr. Gala. We walk in and everybody stares at us. Great. Bella Just listen to what Rose said, don't be the shy Bella you were in Forks, you'll get walked over and lied to.

"Hi, I'm Emmett, this is my sister Bella and My cousin Rosalie, We are new here." Emmett boomed happily.

"Okay Mr. Swan, you and your family can sit in the back, there's a few empty seats." My Gala said Irritated, probably because of Emmett's cheery attitude, this early in the morning. Em sat down in one of the seats while Rosalie and I sat on either side of him.

The day passed slowly, finally we were walking to the car, when Emmett's phone started to ring, I know that ring tone anywhere, we all have it for the same person, Alice.

"Alice what's up?" Emmett asks with a mixture of confusion and Surprise. He had Ali on speaker.

"Emmett, Were coming up to New York." Alice said Excitedly, but I knew that she was hiding something, something bad, and Rose and Em could tell to.

"Okay Ali, when are you guys gonna be here?" He asked carefully.

"Jazz, Carlisle, Esme, and I are going to be there in 2 hours." Alice said cheerfully. Something was up and why wasn't Edward coming.

"Alice, Edward isn't coming?" I asked slowly.

"No, Bella, there's something I need to tell you when we get here."She said quietly before adding "Make sure you guys don't leave the house tonight." And then the line went dead.

"Well, something is wrong if everyone is coming here, except Edward." Rose said, she had a pissed look on her face like she could almost tell that something bad was going to happen.

"Lets just go home and wait till they get here then." Em said hopping into the car. I got in the front seat and Rose got in the back. We got home in 10 minutes and immediately waited for Alice and the family. Jazz and Alice would be occupying one of the 2 rooms left and Carlisle and Esme will have the other one.

"I wonder why they are coming though." Em said deep in thought.

"Well Edward has to be involved, what did that asshole do this time?" Rose said, still livid.

"Guys calm down they should be here any sec-" I got cut off by the doorbell ringing."That is probably them" I said while going to answer the door.

"BELLA!" Four voices chorused

"Hey guys come on in." I said stepping away from the door to let them all in. They walk in and make themselves comfortable on my couches and chairs. I sit down next to Carlisle and Jazz." So what brings you all here?" I said casually, but I know this is something serious.

"Bella, The Volturi, they're coming for us." Alice said looking at me. Venom pooling up in her eyes.

"What!" Em and Rose scream standing from the couch they were on.

"Ho-How did this happen Alice." Emmett said. He looked so scared and vulnerable right now, so did Rose.

"After Bella told Edward that it was over, he went to Volturi and Told them she knew about our existence. I tried to contact him and he only answered once." Alice said quickly.

"What did he say." I said getting pissed at the fact Edward would do this. Not only would this hurt me, but it would hurt his family.

"He told me, he had to do what he had to do. I saw a vision of him Telling Aro about you, not good things, Bella you are in danger right now." Alice said clinging to Jasper and starting to sob.

"Who is Aro Sending and when are they coming." Rose said, trying to be calm, but failing miserably.

"He is sending Marcus, Felix, Alec,and Demitri, they will be here in a week." Jasper said Worried.

"Bella, the best thing we can do is to change you." Carlisle spoke for the first time.

"Over my dismantled body!" Em said fuming.

"Emmett son, it's for the best." Carlisle said Trying to calm Em down, but his fathers words only made him angrier.

"for the best? So changing Belly, just so we don't have to get punished is for the best? I expect more out of you Carlisle." Em said while running up the stairs. I looked at Carlisle who just nodded, and I went upstairs, I checked Em's room and he wasn't there, so I went to my room, and sure enough he was laying face down on my bed. It would have been a funny sight if it wasn't for the situation.

"Em?" I said quietly

"Go away!" He said flatly, his voice muffled from the pillow.

"Well big bro, that's kind of hard to do when you're in my room and on my bed." I said softly sitting on the end of the bed. I started rubbing circles on Em's back, he started sobbing uncontrollably. "Shhh Em, it's alright, they are not gonna change me, we won't let them." I said hugging him. He suddenly sat up and pulled me to his chest still sobbing.

"I just don't want to lose you Jelly bean." He whispered." I can't lose my little sister." He said into my hair.

"And you won't Em." I said my voice stronger now.

"Just answer this Bells, do you want to become a vampire." He said.

"Of course I do, I could never imagine losing you or anyone else in this family." I said tears starting to for in my eyes, I never thought I would be having this conversation with Emmett.

"Bella I just wanted to wait until you were done with school before you were changed, how does that sound, and I will change you myself." He said his face starting to form into his signature toothy smile.

"Well Em, I think you have a deal." I said holding out my small hand for his big one to shake. He shook it and pulled me on his back.

"Lets do something fun Belly!" He said while running down the stairs with me on his back still. He looked at his family and just said "No one will change her, we are gonna go do something fun." And ran out the door, He set me down once we hit the main road. we walked for about 20 minutes until we got to an Ice cream shop. Emmett ran in front of me and ordered 2 ice cream cones and 4 shakes, I looked at him strangely and he gave me a wicked smile. uh oh he was up to something.

He took the tray of treats to one of the back tables in the shop and sat down in the booth, I sat across from him.

"Em, why did you get so many things, I can only eat so much." I said hesitantly.

"Well jelly bean you see, we are going to have a competition. who ever finishes their ice cream and shakes first wins." He said smiling. What the hell am I getting myself into.

"But human food is disgusting to you em." I said my eyes widening.

"So. Here on three, 1, 2 ,3!" He boomed as he started eating his ice cream. We continued for a half an hour until everything was gone except one of Emmy's Milkshakes.

"I win!" I said looking at him smiling.

"Congrats." He said putting his head on the table and groaning.

"you alright?" I said putting an arm on his shoulder.

"Yeah lets go." He said getting up and Leading me back home, we got home and everyone was gone except Rose.

"Rosie where is everyone?" I asked

"T-T-T-The V-Volturi took them." She said putting her head in her hands.

"We are going to get them now!" Emmett said while taking rose and I in his arms and carrying us to his jeep. He put us in the back seats and drove off towards the airport.

**DUN DUN DUN... WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? OH, AND i AM MAKING THIS SO BELLA FALLS IN LOVE FOR SOMEONE, BUT I CAN'T SAY WHO. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.! WHO DO U WANT TO SEE BELLA WITH? I HAVE SOMEONE IN MIND BUT YOU CAN PUT YOUR IDEAS IN THE REVIEW BOX ;)**


	3. Dreams

**Hello readers, Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I am so thankful to have great readers and followers for this story. The votes are in for who Bella should be with in the story and the winner is...Alec! Enjoy this chapter! :D**

No no no no, this can't be happening, my family is in danger because of me. I honestly just can't take it.

"I am so sorry." I said crying into Rosie's shoulder, she was sobbing into her hands.

"Isabella Marie Swan, in no way is this your fault, understand?" Emmett says taking his eyes off the road for a few seconds, I just quietly nod, I don't trust my voice now.

The ride to the airport was silent, no one cared to speak, if we did we would end up crying. We finally got to the airport and boarded a plane, first class, no one but Rose Em and I were in the plane so we were free to talk about what happened.

"Rose, who took them?" I said cautiously

"Caius, Alec,Felix and Jane." She said quietly staring at nothing.

"It was probably Caius's idea to come early and kidnap them.." Em said while getting angry.

"We'll be there soon enough." Rose said, resting her head on my shoulder and grabbing Emmett's hand. Soon after our conversation, I fell asleep.

_"Isabella" A male voice called_

_"Yes?" I replied looking around the room, it was a bedroom that had a stone floor and light purple walls._

_"My love, my sister would like to have a word with you." The mysterious man said walking into the room, his face was blurry but he was wearing a black cloak with a red t-shit and black jeans underneath. I felt immense love for this man, but I didn't even know him._

_"Okay love." I said as I walk down the hallway to a room, I open the door and there is a girl siting at the vanity with blonde hair in a bun, like the man, her face is also blurred out._

_"Iza!" she cries as she runs over and gives me a hug. "How are you and my brother?"_

_"fantastic!" I say looking down at the blurred face._

_"two more weeks until the wedding then we will be sisters!"she said excitedly putting an arm around my shoulder._

_"and sisters we shall be." I said hugging the blonde girl. I felt protective of her and I didn't know why._

I finally woke up from the strange dream, who were the two? I had a feeling they were vampires, but I didn't even know them, why would I marry the boy? I brushed it off as my mind playing tricks on me.

"Bella are you okay, you look a little shaken." Em said putting an arm on my shoulder.

"Yeah, Emmy, I am fine." I said slowly. I just couldn't get the boy and girl out of my head.

"Okay Belly, we will be landing in Florence in a bit." He said while laying his head on Rose's shoulder, who seemed to miss our whole discussion. She was again just staring into space.

Finally we landed in Florence Italy, it was an amazing place, green trees, beautiful flowers, but I wasn't here to look at all the wonders of Italy, I was here to save my family. Rose got a rental car and I got in the back with Em as she drove to Volturi. She said it would take 4 hours to get there, so again I fell into dream land.

_"Emmy!" I screamed running down a stone corridor. I can't wait to tell him the news._

_"Belly, sissy what's up?" He said hugging me and swinging me in the air._

_"He proposed! We're getting Married!" screamed happily as my big brother twirled me around._

_"Congratulations Bellyboo." He said grinning._

_"Thank you Em, I was wondering if you would walk me down the Isle?" I said looking at Emmett_

_"Of course Bella. I would love to, now where is that fiancé of yours?" He asked cracking his knuckles._

_"Right here Emmett." The same voice as my other dream said, I turn around to see the same figure, but this time, his face wasn't blurred out, He had a round shape face, red eyes, brown hair, full lips, and he was absolutely gorgeous._

_"Well, all I have to say is welcome to the family, brother." He said grinning at the man who was yet to be named, I felt this attraction to him, like he was the one holding me to the earth, and that, I would do anything to protect him. I felt an almost overwhelming sense of love come over me. It felt like home._

"Bella, Belly, Jelly bell, Bella,Bella, ISABELLA SWAN GET THE HELL UP, WE'RE HERE!" I heard Emmett say, I jolted awake."Finally." Emmett huffed as we all got out of the car. We walked into the castles main door, and walked down to the front desk, there was a women with short brown hair, and green eyes. Human. I thought.

"Welcome, How may I be of help." She spoke with a heavy Italian accent.

"We are here to see Aro." Rose said harshly, the women looked frightened out of her mind.

"names please?" She asked shakily, poor girl.

"Cullen, and Swan." All three of us answered in unison. The Italian women walked down the hall to a door, peaked her head inside and walked back.

"Go right ahead. The Masters have been expecting you, she said lightly, pity in her eyes, like she already knew the outcome.

"Thank you." I said as we walked slowly down to the wooden double doors, right when we got to them, they swung open, hitting the wall with a big 'bang'.

"Dear Cullens, it is so glad to see you!" A man with red eyes and raven black hair to his shoulders spoke loudly.

"It would be nice to see you Aro, if it weren't for these circumstances." Rose said, politely.

"Ah, yes, we have your family here with us." Aro said, like he forgot they were here

"Such a shame that this is all for a worthless human." The blonde man next to Aro said. 2 growls erupted, from Rosie and Em.

"She's not worthless." Rose said growling. Emmett nodded in agreement."

"of course not young ones." Aro said taking a step forward. "May I?" he said holding out his hand to Emmett. Emmett took it and Aros eyes fluttered closed.

"Aro can read every thought you've ever had with once touch." Rosalie whispered to me.

"Ah what a lovely surprise. You think of young Isabella as a sister. Marcus, what are the bonds?" Aro said looking back at a long-haired vampire that looked bored and uninterested with this whole thing.

"Very strong, it is one of brother and sister, but so much stronger." He said looking at me with no emotion. It was like he was dead. Aro walked to Rose and took her hand, a few moments later he started grinning.

"Isabella is a best friend to you. How lovely." Aro said lightly, almost mockingly. Finally he looked at me. A ghostly smile spread across his pale face. It terrified me. "And young Bella, May I." He asked the eerie smile still present. I gave him my hand. His grasp was cold and hard. He stood there longer than the others. Finally after about 2 minutes he opened his eyes and started laughing. Laughing! Of all the things he could do in this situation he laughed!"Brothers, she is Immune!" He yelled cheerfully. "We certainly can not kill her." He said smiling to his two 'brothers'.

"Can we just get our family back, you see she is no liability, she hasn't told a soul, and she will be changed after graduation." Emmy said putting his arms around Rose and I.

"Very well, Alec, Jane, bring in the Cullens." Aro said not so cheerfully this time. He just kept intently staring at me. It made me feel uncomfortable, but what am I supposed to do, yell 'hey old man,take a picture it might last longer?' I don't think so.

The huge wooden doors swung open revealing the Cullens, then two people in black cloaks, I could tell one was a male and the other a female, but I couldn't see their faces. Finally, they removed their hoods, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was the man from my dreams.

* * *

**That was chapter 3! Hope You all liked it! Thanks again for everyone who voted for Bella's Mate for this story. I am actually looking to write a new story after this one and I want to do it with someone, so if you are interested PM me! Also, please review and tell me what you think of the story. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Conversations with Jasper

**Hi guys, for the most part everyone's reviews have been positive, just one or two didn't like the pairing, but I just went by what people who reviewed wanted. I know this may sound blunt and rude but if you don't like the pairing or the plot, why are you reading it? Well thanks again to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate you guys. Happy reading!**

Staring, that's all I really could do. His name was Alec, it suited him. He was beautiful. It felt like I was connected to him somehow, like destiny brought us together.

"Aro, bonds are forming." Marcus said to the raven haired vampire. Aro took Marcus's hand and closed his eyes. Seconds later his ruby orbs popped open.

"Magnificent!" He cried. I looked back to Alec to see him already looking my way, a small smile formed on his lips, Emmett seemed to notice because he pushed me behind him.

"Hell no." He said looking at Alec, who seemed to snap out of whatever world he was in.

"You're free to leave young ones, but remember if Isabella here is not changed by her 19th birthday, you will all be killed." Aro said going back to his throne, a knowing look plastered on his face. Something deep within me was telling me not to leave, but I knew I had to.

"Bella let's go." Emmett said pulling my arm leading me out of the room along with the rest of the family. We took a plane ride home, which was uneventful, no one seemed in the mood to talk. Hours later we were back in New York and back in the house, everyone went hunting besides Jasper, so I took this time to talk to him about the events that happened in the throne room.

"Jazz." I said looking at my brother reading a book.

"Yes Bella?" He replied, looking up from the novel.

"What happened in the throne room?What did Marcus mean when he said "bonds are forming, because everyone seemed to know besides me." I said just above a whisper. Jasper knew, he had to know.

"Bella, I'm not sure you could handle the truth." Jasper said firmly. Handle the truth?

"Jasper, I may be a human, and I may be weak and fragile, but I need to know the truth." I said raising my voice with each word. "No matter how much it hurts me." I uttered almost silently.

"Fine." He agreed."I'm guessing you remember the vampire Alec?" He asked slowly. I nodded. How can I forget him."Well Bella, what did you think about him, how do you feel?" He asked like he was some sort of doctor.

"It hurts, I'm away from him and it hurts, I don't know why, it just does, but Jasper before you go on about what you were saying before, I need to tell you something." I said still wondering if I should tell him about the dreams. I decided to tell him.

"What is it Darlin." He asked letting his southern accent come through.

"Well, when we were on the plane to Voltera, I had a dream, I was in a room with a man, his face was blurred out and he told me to go talk to his sister, they were both vampires, I had another dream in the car to the castle and I ran up to Emmett and told him I was getting married. The same man who was in my other dream was there, but his face wasn't blurred out this time. Jasper, the man in my dream was Alec." I said as fast as I could. A smile appeared on Jasper's face. "Jazz are you okay?" I questioned putting a hand on his shoulder, he looked at me, and if it was even possible his smile grew.

"Bella, you and Alice might have the same gift." He said putting his hands on my shoulders and shaking me excitedly, very unlike Jasper.

"What are you talking about Jasper?" I said confused.

"Well Bella, you and Alec are mates, and you could see him before you even knew what he looked like, Bella, the things in your dreams might actually happen." Jasper said more, but I couldn't focus. Alec and I, mates? I was brought back to the present by Jasper snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I just nodded.

"How many people know that Alec is my mate?" I asked him quietly, it wasn't that I was upset, it was just a lot to take in.

"Everyone that was there, I think it is only right for you to go to Volterra and get to know him, I assume Aro, or Marcus told him of the situation." Jasper told me. He was right.

"Okay, I think you are right, but I don't want to go alone." I said looking at my brother.

"I'l-"He got cut of by Emmett.

"Rose and I will go with you." He said standing in the doorway, arms crossed."Belly, is this really what you want?" He asked, walking towards the couch. He sat on the other side of me.

"Em, it hurts to be without him, I don't even know the guy, and it's already hurting me to be away from him." I said looking at my bear of a brother. Understanding flashed in his eyes, and he pulled me in for a hug.

"I'll call Aro." Carlisle said running into the kitchen. Rose, Em, and I went upstairs to pack. I didn't know how long we'd be gone, or if I was even coming back to this house. Might as well let Carlisle and Esmé know they can stay here as long as they'd like. I kept thinking about the future, what might happen, how the guard will like me, what Alec will think of me. I was broken out of my thoughts by a soft knock on my door. Carlisle.

"Hey dad." I whispered, don't get me wrong, I am excited and anxious to go to Volterra, but I will miss my family that is staying in the states.

"Bella, Aro said they have rooms readied for you, Emmett, and Rose." He said hugging me.

"Dad, you guys are free to stay here for as long as you like, I don't know when I will be back so can you please look after it?" I asked him, he didn't say anything, he just nodded. I look over his shoulder to see Esmé with a smile on her face. I let go of Carlisle and run to Esmé, without hesitation she hugs me tightly.

"We'll visit as soon as we can Bella." She whispered in my hair. I soon see the rest of the family coming up the stairs. I hug Jazz next.

"Little sister, You will be a talented vampire, I don't know when they'll change you, but if they do before we visit, just remember, you will be talented, and you will be powerful." He whispered in my ear, just so I can here.

"Thank you Jazz, I love you, and will see you soon." I said letting go of him, and finally turning to Alice. Her eyes are filled with venom tears that will never fall, I open my arms and she flings herself into them.

"Shhh Alice we'll see each other very soon, why are you so upset?" I asked her lightly.

"I have had visions, and I'm just so happy for you Bella, sure I'm going to miss you, but you'll be happy in Volterra, so will Emmett and Rosalie." She said clinging to me like a was a lifeline. "We'll visit soon." She said while letting go of me and slowly walking down the hall to her and Jasper's room. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and look back to see Emmy and Rose.

"Ready to go Belly?" Em asks smiling, I nod and walk down stairs with my bag. For the second time in the past 2 days we get in the car and head to the Airport.

* * *

**tada! well hope you enjoyed this! Don't worry, Bella won't be in Volterra for the rest of the story, So Review and tell me what you think. If I get at least 5 reviews I will post the newest chapter in a few hours or tomorrow. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. OH and tell me what you'd like to see happen. :D**


	5. The Guard

**Hi guys! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I start school in about a week , and I am going into my sophomore year of highschool and I will be busy so I don't know when I'll be able to update, Well enjoy!**

When we got to the airport we hopped on a plane and went straight to Volterra. Emmett never took his hand off of my shoulder, as if I would disappear any second.

"Belly, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked for about the 50th time.

"Yes Emmy, I'm sure." I said looking at my brother. He nodded and looked out the window again. Rose was on my other side listening to music.

"Please fasten your seat belts, the plane will be landing momentarily." A voice rang out. I put the seat belt on and lent my head on Roses shoulder.

"Everything will be just fine Bells." Rose whispered pulling me into a hug.

"I know Rose, I just feel really bad, I mean I'm taking you away from the rest of the family." I said looking up at my sister.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, you are my family, just as much as Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and I are. So don't ever say that you are taking us away from family, because it's not true." She said sharply. All I could do was nod. The plane finally landed, and Em, Rose and I walked off, got our luggage and walked to a limo. A vampire man was standing by the door of the vehicle, from what I remember the Vampires name was Felix. Emmett, and Rose got into the limo fist, followed by me. I was pretty sure we would be the only ones in the limo, but boy was I wrong.

"Hello!" A voice said quietly, I look to see Marcus, and Demitri staring at us, Demitri had a huge grin on his face, while Marcus had a small smirk.

"Hi." I replied back to the two red-eyed gentlemen. At my response, Demitri moved to sit next to me. strange.

"you're Bella." He stated while still smiling at me.

"Yes, and you are Demitri." I said smirking at the sandy hair vampire. He started laughing uncontrollably. Amused, Marcus decided to take that moment to interfere.

"Demitri, I think that is quite enough. Let the girl have some peace." He said looking between Demitri and I. I liked Demitri, he was easy to talk to. He was care free, and polite, maybe in the future, we could be friends. Demitri nodded at Marcus, but didn't try to hide the smirk, almost as if he was saying "this isn't over." I returned his smirk, then turned to Em and Rose and started talking to them.

Hours later we arrived back at the castle and I was escorted to the throne room along with Emmett and Rosalie. When we reached the room, the doors swung open, relieving the 3 thrones, 2 of which were occupied.

"Isabella!" Aro called joyfully as he got up from his throne and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. What? What is going on?

"Hello Aro." I said politely, the Raven haired vampire finally let me go, still smiling widely, he turned to my two siblings.

"Young Rose and Emmett, so glad you decided to come here with Bella." He said as he walked towards them grabbing each of their hands and reading their thoughts. Again, he turned to me. "Young Bella, there are some matters we need to discuss later on, but for now, let me introduce you to everyone!" He said happily walking to his throne, motioning me to follow him. All the guards came in and stood in a line. We started on the far left. "Isabella, this is Felix." Aro said pointing to a large burly man with black hair. The red eyed vampire grinned at me while shaking my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Felix." I said smiling, He nodded and returned the smile. Next was Demitri.

"Bella." He said simply winking and smirking.

"Demitri." I replied, returning his smirk and winking, at our little exchange there were snickers and laughter in the room.

"You two already met!" Aro said smiling at us, like a parent that just found his kids getting along.

"Yes we did." We replied at the same time, still staring each other down.

"Wonderful!" Aro cried Happily. We moved on to the next person. Who was a beautiful tall women with hair that matched her eyes. "Isabella, this is Heidi." He said simply. The women gave me a small smile and a nod and I did a little wave. Aro pulled me to the last two guards. "This is Jane" Aro said smiling at the little blonde. I took a look at her and She had a small smile forming on her lips.

"Hello Isabella, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said simply pulling me into a gentle hug, I was taken by surprise and it took me a few moments to process what she was doing, finally I wrapped my arms around her too.

"you to Jane." I replied quietly, letting go of the teenage vampire in my arms. She seemed very nice, unlike last time I was here. Lastly Aro guided me to the end of the line. Where a boy with brown hair and red eyes was standing. It was not just any boy though, it was Alec.

"Isabella." Alec whispered lovingly while taking my hand and placing a kiss on it. I couldn't help the blush that came to my cheeks. I heard him chuckle as he pulled my in for a hug. "My Isabella." He whispered into my hair. His arms around me felt right. Like pieces fit into a puzzle. We finally let go of each other and I turned to see Aro with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Alec Please escort Isabella to her room." Aro said while walking, almost skipping to his throne. Alec held out his arm for me to take and we walked out of the room.

"So I guess you know why I came back." I began. He nodded and smiled a bit.

"Yes, Marcus informed me that we were mates." He said looking at my face. A hidden emotion in his eyes. Love? No, that's not possible.

"Alec, for now, I just want to take it slow, let's get to know each other first." I said looking at the ruby eyed vampire that held on my arm.

"I couldn't agree more Isabella." He said patting my arm. We walked for about 10 minutes until we got to a wooden door with a B carved in it. "The masters kind of went overboard when they found out you were going to be stating with us." He smirked. I open the door and couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips. The room was absolutely gorgeous. There was a huge king side bed that was a deep purple, the curtains matched, there were 4 white chairs around a black coffee table. To the left there were three doors, I let go of Alec's arm and went to explore. The first door, was a bathroom, it was all white and had every hair and makeup product you could ever imagine. The door next to it was a closet about the size of my room, filled with clothing. Everything was silk, no pants at all. Great... The last door of the three was leading into another room. I looked at Alec questionably.

"It is Emmett and Rosalie's Room, Aro thought you might enjoy having easy access to them at any and all times." He said calmly. I smiled, that was nice.

"Well next time I see Aro, I will have to thank him." I said beaming. I look around my room and see double doors leading out to what looks like a balcony, I go to the door and open it. It was spectacular

there were black plush chairs and a black woven metal table, baskets of flowers hung from the ledge. The view was amazing, there were green hills and little houses you can see that went on for miles. I could feel a presence behind me. It was Alec. I took a seat on one of the chairs and motioned for him to take one also. He slowly sat across from me.

For hours and hours we talked, until night began to fall on the little town of Volterra Italy. Conversation with Alec was easy, I found I could be myself around him, he understood me. He was truly a great person, and I could see myself quickly falling for him.

* * *

**Tada! Chapter 5! Hope you guys like it. If I get 10 reviews for this chapter, I will make chapter 6 really long! So review review review review!**


	6. Uncle's approval

**Hello dear readers! I would like to thank all the people who follow, favorite, and review this story. You guys don't know who happy I am to see that people like this story and you are the reason I continue to write this Fanfic. so Thank you so so so much!**

* * *

Alec finally left to go talk to the kings. I decided to go visit Em and Rose when there was a sudden knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called as I walked back in my room, closing the balcony door and pulling the curtains closed.

"I see you like the room." A voice said cockily. I rolled my eyes, not even having to turn around to know who the voice came from.

"Demitri." I said not even looking at him and walking to my bathroom to wash my face. I left the door open and the strange vampire followed me in and sat on the edge of the bathtub."May I help you?" I asked a little harshly as I turned towards Demitri finally. He just smirked. Cocky son of a bitch.

"Well Bella, I just decided to come and learn more about you, I think of you as a little sister. I know we just met and all, but I asked Marcus about our bonds, and he said there ones of siblings. So sis, how do you like your crib." He asked motioning to the large rooms.

"Wonderful, thanks for asking Dem, and I think of you as a brother too, an obnoxious, annoying brother." I replied while I gently washed my face. He laughed a loud, booming laugh.

After I was done in the bathroom, I went into my room and sat on my bed. Dem sat next to me.

"You know, you're going to make one hell of a princess after you are turned." He mumbled almost to himself. My eyes widened. Princess!

"What!" I half choked. His eyes became big as he realized what he just said.

"Gotta go, bye Bella!" He waved nervously while darting out of the room. I decided to just go to sleep after the door shut. The minute my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

I woke up to my room being pitch black, somehow I could tell someone was there though.

"Hello?" I called out. I heard a male laugh. It wasn't Dem,Alec, Emmett, or Aro. It didn't sound familiar at all. I turned on the lamp next to my bed, and was surprised at who I saw. Caius.

"Hello Isabella." He said walking towards the bed and sitting down next to me.

"No offence at all, but why are you here?" I asked the snowy haired king. He gave a heartwarming smile as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I've decided to come talk to you. I heard Demitri accidentally slipped out something when he talked to you." He said while a look of anger crossed his face. Then I remember Dem saying something about me being a princess.

"Yes I recall him saying something about me becoming a princess." I said confused. Caius again smiled.

"Yes, you will become one of our own. You will be as important as Aro Marcus, and myself. Aro feels very protective of you, as most of us do, Marcus has shown everyone our bonds to you, and Aro and your bond is like one of a father and a daughter, as is Emmett's and Rosalie's to him." He replied.

"Well what are you to me then." I asked the king questionably. He smiled down at me.

"Our bond my child, is one of an Uncle and a Niece." He said quietly a proud look on his face.

"Hmmm uncle Caius, got a nice ring to it huh?" I said playfully, a joyful laugh filled the room as my new family member hugged me tightly.

"Yes, Isabella, it does." He whispered. " I should go, it is around 7am, you should take a shower and dress, meet in the throne room, Alec will escort you." He said smiling as he finally let go of me and walked out of my room.

After my shower, I went into the closet to find something to wear. Crap! No pants. I decided on a red strap less sun dress that went to my knees. I paired it with red flats, I walk out of my closet to see Alec, Em, and Rose sitting out on the balcony, I walk to them and they all smile.

"Good morning Belly!" Em boomed as He ran up and basically almost tackled me.

"Morning Em." I say as I am swung around by the big goon I call my brother. Next Rose greets me with a kiss on my cheek. Lastly Alec, my heart flutters in my chest. He smiles a breathtaking smile and kisses my hand.

"Good morning Isabella." He says smirking. If my heart wasn't in overdrive before, it sure is now.

"Morning Alec." I say blushing. The three vampires laugh as we start to head towards the throne room.

"Bella, you walk so slow!" Emmett whines like a child. I just laugh. I feel a gust of air, and all the sudden I am looking down at Emmett's butt.

"Emmett, put me down, I don't need to see your disgusting ass in my face!" I yell as Emmett runs down the hall to the throne room with me hurled over his shoulder. He just laughs.

"Rose doesn't think my ass is disgusting, she says I have a nice butt." He replies defensively.

"I didn't need to know that Emmett, if I say your ass is disgusting, then I am right. Now Emmett Cullen Put me do- Ow!" I say as I hit the floor with a thud. I look around to see the guards and the kings all looking amused, some snickering at me, Em has a cheesy grin plastered on his face.

"Your wish is my command Belly." He said sarcastically looking down at me. Out of know where a ghostly hand appears, I look up to see Dem, I gladly take it as he helps me up.

"Thanks" I said to the sandy-haired Vampire I have gotten to love as a brother.

"Anytime...Belly." He replies laughing at Emmett's nickname for me, I throw a glare his way as he walks towards the wall where all the rest of the guards were.

"Ahh My child. It is so nice to see you!"The black haired vampire said.

"Hello Father." I replied. A look of joy passed through Aro's features as he gathered me in a hug.

"Aro, you called for us?" Rose said politely. Aro nodded and started to speak.

"Yes, well, an inconvenience came up. A vampire we let go free decided to cause mayhem in the walls of Volterra, and as you three know, that is against the law." Aro spoke slowly and deadly. I look to see my uncles. Uncle Caius had a look of pure joy when father mentioned someone breaking the law, and Marcus looked royally pissed, which shocked me and all the guards tremendously.

"Aro, what do we have to do with this?" Emmett said confusedly.

"Well young Emmett, you, Rosalie, and Isabella will be part of the court today." Aro said, his smile sinister as he walked back to his throne. He nodded towards me to stand in between him and Caius, while Rosalie and Emmett were told to stand on either side of Marcus.

We stood there for about five minutes before the doors swung open revealing Alec, and Felix pulling in none other than Edward Cullen. A smirk appeared on my face, and didn't go unnoticed by Caius and he chuckled lowly. Edward was brought forward and forced to kneel in front of Aro. Aro pushed his finger to Edwards forehead and stood there for a while.

"How disappointed I am with you Edward, going on a killing spree, turning against your own family, and then trying to kill one of my own." Aro said rage etched in his features.

"Aro, there is no explanation for the killings, but my family broke the law and I was just trying to clean up the mess they made." Edward said angrily. Aro smirked "Well lets see what my daughter and her siblings have to say shall we?" A bubbly laugh came out of my father, but there was something dark about it also. Rosalie, Emmett and I stepped forward and down the steps. to Edward. His eyes widened.

"You! You malicious little bitch, you tore my family apart!" He screamed, I just smirked evilly at the monster I once knew. Uncle Caius was rubbing off on me.

"It wasn't your family to begin with Edward, Bella always was and will always be more of a family member than you were." Rosalie said in rage.

"Rosalie is right Edward, you never were a brother to me, Jasper, Rosalie, or Alice, but Bella over here, she changed our family for the good, and now she is happy, she found her mate, she has a father, mother uncles, sisters, and brothers. So no it is not her fault is it yours.

"You broke the law. If we let you go again, you're a liability, you could expose the secret, and we wouldn't want that now would we?" I said in a babyish voice, mockingly. He barred his teeth and tried to lunch at me but was flung across the room by Alec.

I walked back to my father's side and saw My Uncle Caius's face, approval was written on his face as he looked proudly at me. I gave him a small smile and turned back towards Edward.

"Judgement time." Aro said menacingly. He started with Caius, then Rose, then Emmett, then I , then Marcus, and finally himself.

"guilty"

"guilty"

"guilty"

"guilty"

"guilty"

"guilty! so it is settled, Edward Cullen, you are sentenced to death, for hunting in the walls of Volterra, letting a human know of our existence, then blaming it on your family, then trying to kill my daughter." Aro's voice rung with authority. "Who would like to do the honors?" He asked everyone. Everyone's hand shot up and made me laugh. wow Cullen was hated, even by his old "siblings". Uncle Caius looked at me and gave me a puppy dog look, silently asking, if he could do it. I nodded and he gracefully stood up.

"Cullen, you will never try to harm my niece again. You may think you were too good for her, but you are so wrong, Isabella was to good for you, and I can promise you, you won't be missed." He said before ripping his head off of his body. The head rolled out of Uncle Caius's hand and hit the floor, while his body fell limply next to it.

"Isabella, you may go back to your room, along with Rosalie and Emmett." Father said, I nodded and started making my way to the door, I passed Uncle Caius on the way, he stopped me.

"I will be up in a little while to talk to you." He said before kissing the top of my head and walking to his throne. I walk out of the room with Rose Em, and Alec. We finally get to our rooms and Alec walks in with me, I go to the a chair, and he sits across from me.

"How are you taking this?" He asks leaning in and rubbing soothing circles on my arm.

"I feel fine, I did love Edward at one point, when we first met, but he changed a lot, and I am kind of glad to have him gone, to be honest, I'm really relieved." I say to me mate.

"That is good to hear." He says smiling and pulling me into a hug. Alec and I have gotten very close in the past 2 days, we already knew almost everything about one another and I was just comfortable around him.

"Isabella, I know this is quick, and sudden, but, will you go on a date with me?" He asks, a little hopeful smile on his face.

"Yes!" I said hugging him again. a huge grin appeared on his face as he looked at me. My Alec. There was a knock at the door, Uncle Caius came in.

"Alec, I need to talk to Isabella, Alone." He said sharply to Alec. He nodded and turned towards me.

"Friday at 8?" He asked, I nodded and he turned around and walked out.

"It is good to see you an Alec moving along in your relationship." Uncle Caius said sincerely. I nodded and motioned for him to sit down. He sat facing me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I am so proud of you mia nipote." He said hugging me. "you are so strong, and have seen more in your 18 years than some people see in their whole life. When you first came here I was skeptical that you could not lead the role of a princess, but today, you proved me wrong, you carry yourself with such grace and you have an air of authority around you. I am honored to be your uncle mia nipote.

"Thank you Uncle Caius. It means the world to me, and I am glad to have you as an uncle." I say hugging my family member.

"I have to go Il mio orgoglio e la gioia. It is 7 p.m your dinner should be arriving shortly. angelo perfetto possiate dormire bene."He said before leaving the room, I was so lucky to have the family I have. I walk to my bed and slowly fall asleep, my life is great.

* * *

**okay, hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was the longest I wrote. I start school in 4 days so I wont be able to update that often.  
translations **

**mia nipote-my niece **

**Il mio orgoglio e la gioia- my pride and joy**

**angelo perfectto possiate domire bene- perfect angel my you sleep well.**

**Review Review Review Review.**


	7. Little Child

**Hi guys! So I have been so so so busy with starting school and I finally decided that I need to sit down and write you guys a nice chapter. I will update Asap, but it will probably be on weekends. So here is chapter 7!**

I woke up to a tapping on my door, I groggily got out of bed and opened it. Standing in my doorway with wide smiles were Jane and Demetri.

"Bella! You have a date tonight!" Demitri said pulling me into a hug and spinning me around. Jane was tapping her foot excitedly. Finally Dem let me go and I was engulfed in another hug from Jane.

"Good morning to you too." I said sarcastically to my friends as I invited them into my room. Dem jumped on my bed and laid down while Jane opted for a chair.

"So Bells are you excited?" Dem asked opening one eye and grinning at me.

"Yes I am Dem." Jane got up from her chair and gave me one last hug.

"I'll be back at 6:30 to get you ready." She said as she left, leaving me alone with my goofball of a brother.

"So Belly whatcha wanna do before 6:30 comes around." The red-eyed vamp said to me. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Don't know." I said laying down next to him. There was another knock at me door and I got up to go answer it. Surprisingly it was Emmett, Rose, Felix, and Heidi. "Sure why don't I have every vampire in this castle in my room, what could go wrong." I said under my breath as I walked back to my bed. The four that just arrived crowded in. Emmett and Felix tried to fit themselves on the bed, while Heidi and Rose opted for the chairs. When everyone was situated I decided to speak. "As much as I love y'all, what brings you to my room at...7 in the morning."

"Well, we never get to see you, so we decided to come check on you." Heidi said from her spot.

"Don't you have jobs and missions to do?" I looked at the 3 Volturi members. They nodded. "Then go do them! You will get in trouble!" I practically yelled. The three of them started laughing.

"Isabella Isabella Isabella, What the Masters don't know won't hurt the-" He was cut off by my door swinging open to show Caius.

"It is always you three that forget everyone in the castle can hear you discussions, I know you would all like to talk to Isabella, but now is not the time, you have missions to complete." My uncle said staring at the three viciously before sharply turning around and walking away. Everyone in the room looked like they were about to shit themselves.

"Bye Bella!" The three of them said running out of my room, leaving me with Rose and Em,

"So I heard you got a date tonight!" Rose said casually. I heard Emmett grunt. I looked towards him and saw him. His face was contorted in sadness.

"Em, what's wrong?" I walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me.

"Bella, I know Alec is your soul mate, but, I feel like he's going to take you away from us."

"Emmy, that would never happen, you are my brother, my family, and nothing will ever change that." I hugged my big bear of a brother before walking back to the bed. After about an hour Rose and Emmett left. I sat in my room for the rest of the day reading.

A knock sounded at the door, I looked at the clock. 6: 30. Jane.

"Come in jane." I called as I got up and headed towards my bathroom. I sat on the stool in my bathroom as she pulled out all the things she would need to use, I fell asleep half way through.

* * *

_"Sissy! look what I can do!" A little girl around the age of 4 said while standing on her head._

_"Chrissy, you are gonna get hurt!" I said to the girl, she was beautiful, black ringlets going down her back, sapphire blue eyes, a button nose and full little lips. She got off her head and jumped in my arms, I caught her with ease._

_"I love you Bella!" She kissed my cheek._

_"I love you too Chrissy!" I turned to see my father and mother staring at us with smiles on our faces._

* * *

I woke up to Jane poking me. "Bella! your hair and makeup is done, I laid out an outfit for you, it is on your bed." I got up, got my outfit and changed. I was wearing a knee-length green dress with black flats and a black cropped jacket.

"Thank you Jane!" I said hugging her.

"Anything for my future sister-in-law." She winked and opened the door, Alec stood there looking... Nervous?

"Bella, you look absolutely amazing." A smile spread across his face, he held his hand out. "Shall we?" I nodded, took his hand and waved to Jane who was smiling like the Cheshire cat.

Alec and I walked until we got to the gardens, He led me down a path to a little pond where there was a blanket set up.

"Alec, this is amazing!" I said leaning into him, he put his arm around my shoulder, and his head on top of mine. We sat down and talked. We talked about everything we could think of.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Alec looked nervous again.

"Alec, you know you can ask me anything." I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked quickly, I could feel my eyes widen. His girl friend? Yes!

"Absolutely." A smile appeared on his face. He leaned down and gently kissed me. After a few seconds he pulled away.

"I love you Mia amore." He said putting his forehead on mine.

"I love you to Alec." I kissed him one last time, before we headed back inside the castle.

We slowly walked back to my room, holding hands the whole way. I got to my room and could hear people talking. I looked to Alec and he whispered "Your parents and Emmett." He kissed my cheek and walked down to his room. I slowly opened the door to reveal My mother and Father, and Brother Emmett. They looked over to my and smiled.

"My daughter! take a seat, your mother and I have something to tell you and your brother." My father said cheerfully. I looked at my mother Suplicia and she smiled widely and motioned for me to sit next to her. I sat down in between her and Emmett.

"Mom, dad, what did you have to talk to us about?" I said looking between the two.

"Well Isabella, your father found a vampire, a very gifted vampire, his gift is that he can make any vampire become fertile." She said slowly. I thought for a second.

"Does that mean..." I looked at them with wide eyes.

"Isabella, you are going to have a little sister." My father laughed joyously. I froze. The dream. The dream of the little girl. I thought as hard as I could to remember the dream. The little girl. Black Hair. Just like both my parents. The similarities between the three. Oh my god.

"Mom, dad, do you know the gender of the baby." I asked slowly. There smiles widened even further.

"Yes, It is going to be a girl. We thought of the name Chrissy." My father said putting a hand on my shoulder. Black spots filled my vision. Three things I was sure of.

1.) I know what my sister will look and be like.

2.) I had a dream about my unborn sister.

3.) My life just got a bit more complicated

* * *

**and viola! There is chapter 7. what do you think...trust me this story will get so much more complicated. I also decided maybe there will be a character death, so stay tuned, the next update will be tuesday! Review Review Review Review!**


	8. Italian Scum

**Hello Readers, so I don't know if I mentioned this but as you can tell the characters are OOC, I am aware, I meant to write this story like that. A person didn't seem to like it. If you do not like when characters are OOC, then don't read my story, as simple as that, well, enjoy this chapter lovelies.**

* * *

"Bella, Bella, Belly, Izzy, Isabella!" I heard a familiar voice call. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Emmett, Mom and dad all looking worried.

"Bella are you okay." Emmett said sitting next to me on the bed. I nodded. Everything came back to me. Mom being pregnant, the gender of the baby, the name of the baby, and the dream about my little sister.

"We were so worried sweetie, you passed out after we told you the name of the baby. Mom kissed my cheek.

"Well, there is something I need to tell you guys, I fell asleep when Jane was getting me ready for my date with Alec, I had a dream about a little girl, she was my sister. She had black hair and Sapphire blue eyes, she kept calling me sissy, and her name was Chrissy. Mom, dad, I had a dream about my little sister." I looked to my parents. My father had a looked proud, while my mother looked surprised.

"What could this mean?" Emmett spoke while looking at my parents.

"Well, three things, Bella is gifted as a human, Chrissy is a gifted baby, or both are children are gifted." Dad got on the bed with Em and I, and mom soon after. We spent the rest of the night talking about the future, when the baby was due, the growing rate, when I will be changed. Everything. I fell asleep soon after the three vampires left my room.

We set a date of 2 weeks then I will be changed. Two weeks. I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_I was holding a little baby in my arms, black hair, sapphire blue eyes. It was Chrissy_

_"Hey Chrissy, something big is going to happen soon, but don't worry, we'll all be alright in the end." I said to my sister. she somehow seemed to understand. There was a knock at the door, I looked up to see my father. "Isabella, It is time." He said __solemnly. He looked between Chrissy and I, like it was the last time he would ever see us. It might be the last time we'll see each other._

_I got up from the couch I was sitting on Chrissy still in my arms. Mom burst through the doors. If she could cry she would. I kissed Chrissy's head and handed her off to my mother. I lightly hugged my mom and quietly whispered. "If anything happens to me, tell Alec I love him." I walked to my father and we walked out. I can't look back, if I did I know I wouldn't be able to leave. I needed to do this. No one Messes with my family._

* * *

I sat up as quick as I could. What the hell? What could this dream mean? I decided to let it go. I looked at the clock. 2:30 A.M. I decided to get up and Roam around. I walked down a long hallway that seemed to go on forever. I finally ended up at a door that led to outside, no one was guarding it, so I walked out into the Cool Italian air. There was a note laying on the ground. It looked new so I assume someone placed it there recently. I picked it up and started reading the perfect hand writing.

_Italian scum,_

_You have ruled our world far too long. Your demise is fast approaching._

_Vladimir and Stephan._

I ran. I ran as fast as I could. "Father, Uncles!" I screamed running until I found one of them. I ran into the chest of my uncle Caius.

"Isabella, you should be sleeping." He scolded. I just nodded and handed him the letter

"I found this outside the north door." I looked to see my uncle's face twist in anger.

"Follow me." He quickly said before walking at a fast human pace down to the throne room. He pushed the doors open roughly and they hit the wall with a huge bang. Uncle Marcus and my father seemed shocked at my presence but let it go.

"Brother, what seems to be the problem?" Uncle Marcus asked boringly.

"Isabella was wandering the castle and came across this outside the north door." Caius said walking up to the two brothers and handing them the note. Fathers face was one of pure disgust.

"Father who are Vladimir and Stephan?" I looked to my dad. He looked back, his face hard.

"Vladimir and Stephan ruled the world before us. They made humans their slaves. We overthrew them and they want the throne back." My father said angrily.

"Well what is going to happen?" I looked between uncle Marcus, Caius and my dad.

"Knowing the two, they will bring newborns, and a lot of them, we will need all the help we can get, you need to be changed as soon as possible, and you will stay with your mother." He said sternly. My blood boiled, I will not let my father get destroyed.

"No!" I yelled. The three leaders turned around with surprised expressions.

"Isabella, this will be to dangerous for you, and you will be a newborn." Uncle Caius exclaimed.

"I don't care, you need all the help you can get." I looked between the three. Marcus offered Father his hand. A few seconds later a look of defeat crossed his face.

"Fine, you can go. As long as after you are changed you get trained by Felix." I grinned and hugged them. I was to become a vampire tomorrow morning. I walked back to my room and thought back to the dream I had, Chrissy looked about 4 months, and with the accelerated growth rate, and pregnancy rate, Mother would be having the baby in about 1 month.

About 2 months until we fought. 2 months and it will all be over. 2 months and Alec and I will be able to take our relationship further. Everything was going to be fine. I just knew it.

I finally got to my room and fell asleep.

* * *

_A girl around the age of 14 was sitting in a graveyard looking down at a headstone. Tears flowed freely from her eyes._

_"Daddy!" She sobbed into the muddy grass. She knew that his body wasn't actually in the ground, but having a headstone saying his name, reminded her of what a great man her father was. "Daddy, Bella and Alec are getting married tomorrow! They let me plan it. Oh daddy I know you would have loved to be there." The girl continued. "Mom is lost without you, She doesn't talk to anyone besides Bella, she won't even look at me, Bells says it has something to do with me looking like you." She sobbed._

_A figure walked up from behind her. _

_"Chrissy it is time to go." The man said softly. She nodded and got up tears still coming down her face. The man put an arm around her shoulder as they walked._

_"You know, your father would be proud of you." The man said guiding Chrissy away from the grave. She nodded and they got into a car and left leaving the_ grave.

* * *

I sat up in bed. No! he can't die, he can't.

* * *

**There ya go chapter 8! What is going to happen next? Review Review Review!**


	9. Awake

**Hey guys, Thank you thank you thank you to everyone who reviewed, Favorited and followed this story. I love every single one of you :D Enjoy chapter 9!**

* * *

I didn't sleep the rest of the night. I couldn't tell my dad of my dreams, I would have to fight this fight to protect my father.

_"don't let daddy die."_ A little voice said. I looked around the room. What! I must be hallucinating. I heard a little girl giggle._"Silly Bella, you're not hearing things. Its Chrissy!" m_y eyes widened.

"What!" I said uncertain.

_"It is me! I have a gift to get into people's minds. I saw your visions and I need to ask you to do anything you can to keep daddy alive, and don't tell anyone of your visions or my gift, it will just make the situation worse." _The little voice spoke softly, and wisely. I could tell she wasn't there in my mind anymore so I just sat in my bed until the sun came up. A knock sounded at my door.

"Come in." The door opened revealing Alec.

"your father told me of your change" He sat on the bed, pulling me to him.

"Yes, The Romanians are coming, and there's no other way." I looked at him. So many emotions, love, sadness, pain.

"I guess it is for the best then. Just promise me, nothing will happen to you?" His voice cracked a little. Tears started forming in my eyes.

"I promise."

"Isabella Swan, I love you." He uttered before leaning down, placing a kiss on my neck and piercing his teeth through my skin. "I'm sorry my love." Were the last words before everything went black.

I don't know how long I was like that, but eventually a little voice came into my mind.

_"Bella, you need to know that your vision hasn't changed. Daddy still dies. Belly, I am begging you to try your hardest to change it."_ Chrissy's voice popped into my head. But I couldn't concentrate now. I wasn't burning. I was freezing. I felt like ice-cold water was seeping through my veins. It hurt.

_"Bella, Bella, can you hear me?"_ The little voice called frantically. I couldn't respond. I was frozen. I don;t know how long I was like this, but the Ice just kept spreading. It could have been days, weeks, months. I wasn't sure.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, I was regaining myself. I sat up quickly and looked around, my eyes landed on Alec. He was perfect. Flawless. He was mine.

"Bella" He walked towards me and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. To soon he pulled away.

"Alec, I love you" I said as I leaned into him. A grin appeared on his face.

"As I love you Isabella, Now come, everyone is waiting for you in the throne room love." He held his hand out for me and I took it.

We walked to the throne room in comfortable silence. About half way, I could feel my mind being invaded.

_"Bella, something has changed. The intruders are coming sooner than Daddy expected. You have to tell everyone, but don't say I told you." Chrissy's voice said._

_"okay."_I thought to my little sister. I could feel her leave my mind. So gifted, and she's not even born yet.

We arrived at the throne room soon after, to find everyone looking afraid.

" What is it?" I looked around the room at the people I have come to call my family in these short few weeks.

"The Romanians...They are coming earlier than expected." Emmett said looking at me sympathetically.

"How long do we have." I watched everyone's reaction. No one seemed to notice that I was changed. Or they did and were just afraid of the looming threat.

"2 weeks." My father stated simply." My mother let out a sob and ran away, my father following her. I decided to leave the throne room.

"Isabella, Can you come with me?" Alec laid a hand on my shoulder and gently kissed my cheek. I nodded and took his hand. He led me down to his room.

"What is it Alec?" I asked him gently. He gave me a small smile.

"You know I love you right." His eyes were trained on me. So much intensity in them.

"Of course I do Alec." I walked to his side and took a seat beside him, resting my head against his shoulder. His arm snaked around me and pulled me closer.

"Isabella swan, since the moment I saw you, I knew you were my one and only love. I will love you forever. Your smile, your laugh, your kindness. I love every single part of you. Bella, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife. Will you Marry me?" He got down on one knee and pulled out a box. The ring inside was absolutely gorgeous, but I didn't care about it. I just cared that I was marrying Alec.

"Yes!" I pretty much screamed. A smile spread across his face as he twirled me around in circles, kissing me gently.

"After this battle, we will have a nice big wedding, Every vampire will be invited, and it will go down in history in our world, the first ever princess of the vampire world getting married. You have made me the luckiest vampire on this planet." He pulled me into another kiss. We were interrupted by a knock at the door. I opened it to see myself face to face with Emmett.

"Hey Emmy!" I said cheerfully. A grin was plastered on his face.

"Belly boo, congrats, but you need to get to your mother and Fathers room now, the baby is on her way." Em said smiling like an idiot as he ran to Mom and dads room, I looked at Alec and He too had a grin on his face, and we followed Emmett to my parents chambers.

We got to their room, and I could hear my mother screaming. I decided to just wait out here until Chrissy was born.

"So Bella, anything new?" Felix asked me while he and Dem wiggled their eyebrows. I just giggled and nodded my head. I looked to my fiancé to see him smiling is perfect. I thought to myself.

"Yes Felix, in fact Alec and I are engaged!" I looked at my family to see everyone's face. Happiness.

"Congratulations Bells!" They cheered as Alec and I received hugs from our siblings and my Uncles. The door to my mother and fathers room opened. Carlisle stood there with a slight smile on his face.

"Bella, your parents are ready for you to come in." He spoke gently as he walked out of the room and down the hall. I slowly walked into the room. My mother was laying on the bed holding a small child in her hands while dad was standing next to her. Their heads turned as I entered and smiles appeared on their faces.

"Bella, come meet your sister." Mother spoke gently. I walked to the edge of the bed and looked at the baby. She was beautiful. She looked like My father, but had blue eyes, from which I had been told were from moms side.

"Chrissy." I whispered gently. The baby turned her eyes and put her hands up in the air towards me.

"Isabella, would you like to hold Chrissy?" Dad asked laying a hand on my shoulder and placing a kiss on my head. I nodded. and Mother gently put Chrissy in my arms. She put her arms around my neck and soon fell asleep.

"immortality suits you." My mother said from her place on the bed. I tore my eyes away from Chrissy to see mom smiling at us. "And you're Already a great sister." She added with a laugh. I smiled. The door opened revealing Alec.

"Alec, Come in and meet your sister-in-law to be." Father said jokingly as he slapped Alec on the shoulder lightly. Alec walked over to Chrissy and I. I handed him her and he looked like he found gold.

"She is so adorable." He said looking at the small infant in his arms. A smile spread across my face.

* * *

**Tada! Chapter 9 complete. Review Review Review...the next chapter will be up when I have at least 10 reviews for this chapter**


	10. Bed time stories

**Hey :D Thank you for all the positive feedback I love it when I come home from school and see a new comment or a new follower. So thank you thank you thank you.**

it has been a week since Chrissy has been born, and with every day she grows more and more. She looks like a four year old, and already knows how to speak. I spend as much time with her as possible.

I walked into her room to find her playing with her toys.

"Bewwa!" She screamed as she ran into my arms. A smile appeared on my face.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked brushing a few strands of hair out of her eyes.

"You are the best big sissy ever!" She said hugging me, burrowing her head into my neck.

"And you are the best little sister ever." I started tickling her. Her laughter echoed through out the castle. I wish I could have children, I thought to myself. But I know it will never happen. I finally stop tickling her. She was slowly falling asleep. "Chrissy, I think it is time for bed hun." I said picking her up. She raps her arms around my shoulders and yawns.

"Me too." She says tiredly. I laugh. This little girl in my arms was the cutest. I am so proud to be her sister. I walk over to her bed and lay her in it. I go to leave but she grabs my arm. "Will you tell me a story?" She looks at me with her big doe like blue eyes. I could never say no to her.

"Of course." I said laying next to her. She cuddled up against me and closed her eyes. I began telling the story.

_"Once upon a time, there was a man. It was no normal man, no this man was a ruler of a special world. He has raven black hair and red eyes. He rules over his world to make sure no one or should I say no vampire breaks the rules. For years and years he ruled this world with his two brothers. Alone, no one to keep him company._

_Decades upon decades past, he ruled, he was feared in his world, but respected. One day he went out into the city. His city to find a meal. He stumbled on a women, this women was breath taking. She had blonde ringlets that hung down to her waist and the most beautiful dark blue eyes you could just get lost in. The king had planned on making her his next meal, but suddenly stopped to take in the beauty of this young women. The women turned and was met with the kings ferocious red eyes. But her blue ones held no fear._

_The king took notice to this and turned his head to the right. _

_"Young girl, why do you not fear me?" He asked taking a step towards the beauty, but still her eyes held no fear._

_"I have been through to much to fear what is fast approaching, I know about your kind, I know about you, and I know what you are capable of, but worry not, I do not fear death for it is a peaceful calm after a while in this life. It is inevitable we all will pass sometime, some sooner than others, so why fear something that is going to happen anyway?" She looked at the raven haired king. The king clucked his tongue. walking in circles around the women._

_"My dear, what is your name, and how do you know of my kind?" He circled the girl, like a lion closing in on his prey._

_"Aro, my name is Suplicia, I cannot say who told me of you for he is not around any longer, he didn't even live long enough to get his name out before they killed him." She stared at Aro. Her eyes had some hidden emotion in them._

_"Young Suplicia, you must follow me, for you will be my wife, I will change you, and you will rule along side with me."_

_"I accept." Suplicia said fearlessly and took the vampire kings hand and walked with him to the castle._

_Aro changed suplicia immediately, and they fell in love after she was turned. Decades passed once again, the couple lived in peace, and were highly respected in the vampire world. a thousand more years passed. One day, a vampire came to Aro asking for death for he did not want to live anymore without his love being by his side. Aro read his thoughts and was outraged that the boy would ask for death when in fact he was the one who left the girl. Human._

_He let the vampire go saying he has to much of a gift, and tat he could not waste it by having him kill the boy. The boy left and hours later came back with a girl. This girl instantly touched the hearts of all of Aro's coven, with a mere smile._

_the girl ended up coming back without the boy, she was welcomed with open arms. Aro's daughter. Suplicia's daughter, the princess of volterra, but little did they know, that their young daughter would have to share the crown._

_It turns out suplicia has the gift to have children, and have a child they did. The child was the most beautiful girl they had ever seen. Black hair, from her father, and Beautiful dark blue eyes from her mother. This child was born to lead and so she will. On a sunny day in October, the Castle of Voltura was introduced to the newest princess of the vampire world Chrissy Janette Volturi._

I finished the story to find Chrissy still awake smiling at me. She starts to giggle.

"So I am a princess?" She said smiling cheerfully. I nodded

"Yes the most beautiful princess there ever will be" I pulled her to my side. She sighed contently and soon fell asleep. Shortly after I left her, and walked down to the throne room. I opened the door, and walked to my fathers throne. He said 4 words I never wanted to here, but knew it was inevitable.

"The Romanians are here."

* * *

**TADA! Okay so review for this chapter I want at least 5 reviews before the next chapter will be posted. SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. The fight

** Hey readers, so Halloween is fast approaching. :) might write a little story for yall. I am so excited to say, that I have been added to a community and this story has gotten over 12,000 views, you all are so amazing. Sadly this story will be ending soon, and I might do a sequel but I'm not sure. Tell me what yall think. Enjoy this chapter.**

They came in groups of hundreds. One after the other. Two men came to the front. One had ash blonde hair, and red eyes, the other had brown hair a little darker complexion and red eyes also.

"Aro, you can give up the throne now, and skip the fight, or we can kill you. you pick." One of them said. Father just laughed darkly.

"Vladimir, Stephan, do you really think my brothers, daughters, my wife and I would really give you the throne?"My father chuckled again. "Over my dead body." He said crouching and pulling me behind him. My uncles and everyone else did the same. I felt 3 people beside me. I looked. Emmett, Demetri, and Alec. They looked at me and nodded.

"Very well." The one I thinks name is Vladimir said. "Attack." The newborns ran forward. Two came to me, I ripped one's head off and the others arms off, while Emmett kicked his head off.

"My, my, my so you are the girl everyone is talking about. The Princess of the Volturi, Aro's daughter. The most beautiful girl in the vampire world, the first human to get past the volturi...Alive." A chilling voice said behind me. I froze so did Emmett. We turned around to see the blonde haired Romanian Vladimir. I

"What do you want Vladimir, it is just a matter of time before Aro, Marcus or Caius kills you." Emmett said pushing me behind him. Vladimir lets out a chilling laugh.

"And you are?" He points to Emmett.

"Emmett Volturi." Emmett said. The blonde vamp just laughs again.

"Well Emmett, hand over princess over there and I'll spare your life." He goes to grab my hand, and Em yanks me back.

"You will never touch my sister." He Yells as he lunged forward. Demitri see's this unfolds and assists Emmett. I turn around to see a new-born coming right at me. This one is stronger than the others. We fight. I slowly am gaining the upper hand. Finally I rip her Arm, and head off and throw her in the pile with the others. I look out into the room to see about 100 newborns and Stefan left. I sigh to myself. Good, no one has gotten hurt ye- I have to stop that thought as I see rose in a head lock, by a newborn. Apparently Emmett see's this too and we both run towards her.

Emmett pushes the new vampire off of his wife and starts fighting. I run over and hug her.

"Are you alright?" I ask, but she doesn't answer. She lets out a scream, she covers her mouth and starts crying, not looking at me. I look over in the direction she was looking in, and I froze.

There lying on the ground was the person I looked up to the most at the castle. The one that I talked to when I needed guidance. The one that helped with Edwards demise. Lying dead on the ground, head severed from his body was uncle Caius. Standing over his body with an evil smirk on his face was none other than Stefan, I saw red.

How dare he kill my uncle. He never did anything bad to him. None of my uncles did. Yes they took the throne away from them, but that was because they were abusing their power. I ran towards Stephan. His smile just grew.

" the young princess is actually allowed to fight, but at last, she won't win." He said as he ran forward. I kicked him in the stomach, he went flying into the wall but recovered quickly. He sauntered towards me and tried to punch me, but I dodged it. He grabbed my hair and pulled it, sending me flying across the room into one of the thrones, shattering it to little pieces of wood. I quickly stood up and kicked his legs. He dodged it and grabbed my hand and flung me to the ground.

I grabbed his leg and brought him down also. I took his head and slammed it into the linoleum floor. A few cracks appeared on his forehead. It just seemed to make him angrier. He took his foot and kicked me in the stomach sending me further down the room.

"You little bitch, you think you can beat me." He said as he ran to where I was standing.

" I never said I could beat you, but I will put up a great fight." I said as I kicked his jaw. He again grabbed my arm and flung me to the ground. I didn't have enough time to get up before he was on top of me. We rolled around the floor punching and kicking each other, trying to get the upper hand. In the back of my mind I was wondering why no one had come to help me. I knew I could kill him, It was just harder than the others, but he will die by my hands, I owe my Uncle Caius that much. I finally found an opening and stood up, but that didn't last long before I was pulled to the ground by Stefan again. This time, I couldn't get up, he had me pinned. I tried to kick I tried to get up but I couldn't. I looked at his face and saw a smile appear. He ripped off my arm. I screamed in pain, but I didn't have time to get used to it before he ripped my other limbs off.

"Help!" I screamed. I looked from left to right. Finally Felix saw me. Rage flashed in his eyes.

"Let her go!" He screamed running towards Stefan. Stefan's smile grew, his hands came up to my neck.

"Bye Bye." He said.

Everything went black.

* * *

**...sorry, I know you hate me. Review Review Review, there will be more. I love you all.**


	12. Saying goodbye

** Hi guys, So this will be the last chapter I believe, maybe not. So I hope you enjoyed this story. The new one will be posted probably before Halloween.**

* * *

Alec stood there in the throne room, it has been 3 days since the fight.

3 days since the Romanians were killed.

3 days since Caius had been killed.

3 days since his angel had been killed.

Today, they were saying goodbye to the two lost. Their ashes were in stone boxes with the Volturi crest on them. One was pink, the other black. They both had words written on them.

_Here lies Caius Volturi, loving brother, uncle and leader. He died fighting for his family. His memory will live on forever._

_Here lies Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, loving daughter, sister, friend, niece and Fiance. She died fighting for her family. She will never be forgotten._

Everyone was gathered in the throne room. Silent. Emmett stepped forward up the stairs between the two remains.

"I met bella last year when she was human, she changed my family for the good. She was more than a person I knew, she was a best friend, and a sister to me. She put everyone before herself, and sometimes, she should have just done the opposite, and because she was so selfless, I-I don't have my sister anymore." Emmett finished quietly.

Next stepped Aro. His face was contorted in pain, for he had lost 2 people dear to him.

"Caius was a strong, independent, caring, and sometimes temperamental person. He was strict but he cared for the ones he loved. He was one of the most generous and influential people I ever came across. Losing him will change a lot of things. We have all lost a leader, but he will never truly be gone."

"Isabella my daughter died trying to kill the one who killed Caius. To me that was an act or bravery and courage. Bella wouldn't want us to be sad for her passing, she would want things to go as they normally did before she came here, but at last that cannot happen for I do not think anyone could forget the legacy of Isabella Marie Swan Volturi." Aro finished and looked down. He slowly walked back to his seat.

The day passed. Everyone said their goodbye's to the two and they were put in a room in the Volturi castle.

Alec sat on the bed in his room, holding a picture of him and Bella out on her balcony.

"You promised"He whispered.

"You promised you wouldn't get hurt, Dammit Bella, you told me you wouldn't get hurt! You said we would get married after this fight. Now we can't because you got yourself killed!" He yelled and chucked the picture across the room. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't live without her. He walked down the hall to a room that hadn't been opened in 3 days.

Bella's room looked the same, but of course it would. Walking into the room, he found a note laying on the bed.

_my dear family,_

_if you are reading this something went wrong and I am not with you anymore. Just know that I love all of you. Aro, you will always be a father to me, even though I am not around anymore, just know that you were the best father to me, and you will be the best father to chrissy too. Suplicia, Mother, I love you to the moon and back, you helped me with everything. Uncle Marcus, I know you are probably really upset but don't be, I am hopefully in a better place now watching over you._

_Uncle Caius, thank you for believing in me the whole time I was at the castle, I love you. Emmett, you were the best brother I could ever ask for, you taught me not to care what others think and for that I am grateful. Rose, I know we got off to a rough start when we first met but you were always a sister to me. I know you never wanted me to have this life but I did. Take care of Emmett, I know he will be devastated. Tell the rest of the Cullens that they were a family to me and thank them for letting me be apart of that._

_Demitri and Felix, you were the funniest people I ever met. Thank you for letting me be apart of that. You two changed my life, and you were both my best friends. Just know that I passed away happy, I have no regrets, I fought the best I could, you two trained me to do so, so I thank you. Jane, dear Jane, I know you are another person that is sad, but don't be, for I have lived long enough. I love you so much, and I will watch over you._

_Chrissy. I know we only knew each other for a short time, but I will love you forever, watch dad and mom, make sure they are alright. I know that you will make a great princess, you will rule fairly, and you will make a lasting impact on the people you meet. Every guy will want to date you, and Every girl will want to be you. but take this advice, some only want power. Keep your head up Princess, there's a light at the end of the tunnel._

_Alec, I saved you for last because I knew you would be taking this the hardest, I loved you from the moment I saw you, I knew we were meant to be. You will always be in my thoughts even though I am not on the planet anymore, I will watch over you. I want you to live on, and maybe someday you can move on, not that I want you to, but it will make you feel better and bring back the light in your eyes. you deserve that Alec. I love you more than you could ever know. you were my rock, you were my best friend, you were my boyfriend, and most of all you were my mate. Thank you for all the memories in my short time at the castle, you changed my life. You were the best thing that had ever happened to me Alec. I love you._

_Just remember I will always watch over every single one of you,_

_Love,_

_Bella_

He read the whole letter, he couldn't take it anymore, he collapsed on the ground and sobbed. He laid there for hours before there was a knock at the door.

"Go away" He sobbed clinging to the letter like it was his life line. Whoever it was opened the door.

"What's that." The person said. Aro.

"Bella knew-she knew she might not have lived, so she wrote a letter saying goodbye to each one of us. sh-she eve-en pu-t d-down Caius." Alec sobbed. Someone crouched down beside him.

"Alec, we all lost someone, she was more important to some than others, but still we all lost her. I personally lost a sister. I will never be able to get the image out of my head of her last moment. I will always blame myself for not saving her, but we need to all move on. She is gone, we can't undo that, and Caius as well, we will never be able to bring them back so we might as well just live with it." Felix said harshly walking out of the room. Some of the guard follow them leaving Marcus Emmett Alec and Aro in the room.

"I take it you are going to remodel this room and turn it into a game room or something." Alec said more to himself.

"Absolutely not, Bella will never be truly gone, her room will stay like it always was since the day she arrived her, and anyone who would like to come visit to remember bella may."

"Okay" Alec said silently walking out of the room. He put the note gently on the side table. The four men walked out of the room and shut the door. No one knew when it would be opened again. It was too hard to remember the beautiful princess of Volterra for the wound of her passing was still fresh.

* * *

A beautiful girl walked through a deserted hall in the Volturi castle. No one has come down this hall for hundreds of years. The girl walked fluently, her black curls bouncing down her back and her blue eyes looking at all the art work on the walls. She remembered from her childhood that her uncle Caius painted them. She had heard stories about her uncle, she really doesn't have any memories of him. Father and Uncle Marcus told her he was very brave and died fighting for everyone. She had also heard stories about Isabella, her sister, she can only remember one memory of her and Bella.

The princess walked down the hall until she got to a door. The door was old and dusty like it had not been opened in centuries. She grabbed the knob and twisted it. The door creaked open and the girl turned on the light. It was a room, it was purple. There were pictures on the wall. She decided to take a look at.

The first was of a beautiful brunette and her father Aro. they were smiling at the camera in the same exact room she was in. The brunette had chocolate brown eyes and was absolutely gorgeous, she figured that this was Bella and this was her room. The second picture she knew exactly who it was. It was Caius and Bella in the throne room sitting on the stairs before the thrones. Both smiling, both of them happy.

The girl looked at every single picture, all of them containing Bella and a member of the guard. Finally she came to the last to pictures. They were of Bella and a person she hadn't seen in years. Alec.

In one of the pictures Alec was giving Bella a piggy back ride and next to her was Rose giving Emmett a piggy back ride. It made the girl giggle. Her brother Emmett and sister rose were the funniest people she had ever met. The last picture stopped the girl. It was Alec and Bella kissing with a sign that said 'were getting married'. No one ever told her Alec and Bella were about to get married.

She missed Alec dearly. He was her brother and best friend. She was the only one that he talked to Bella about, she was the one that comforted him, they were siblings just as much as him and Jane were. A tear slipped from the princesses eyes. Alec was her best friend, and he got him self killed.

* * *

**The end****! tell me how you liked the story. Another one should be posted soon, I think it might be an caius and Athendora story , Edward and Bella story, or a Alice and Jasper story, so Vote!**


	13. ANgo vote for the next story

**Hello dear readers, I have a pole up on my profile with choices for my next story, Vote quick it will only be up until next sunday. If you want a different pairing DM me. I love you all, hope you enjoyed the story. I will also let you vote here if your to lazy. so...**

**Bella-Edward**

**Caius-Athendora**

**Alice-jasper**

**Bella-Alec**

**Bella-Emmett (sibling)**


End file.
